


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 91-100

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 more drabbles for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 91-100

**91.  
Title:** Inspiration  
**Prompt:** 91 - Hey Babe, What's Your Sign?  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 27, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Authors Note:** The idea for this prompt was to read the horoscope, then adapt the items in the horoscope to your characters. This is yesterday's horoscope for Scorpio:

_Scorpio: Take advantage of extra free time on this day to catch up with some uncompleted tasks or to devote time to a creative interest. Accent relaxation tonight. Early morning Pisces-like uncertainties disappear as the day brightens due to your hard work._

Chris hesitated half the morning before implementing his plan. A well-timed 'emergency' call from the pay phone. An exchange of cash.

Ten seconds after slipping into Sister Pete's office he had his hand down Toby's pants and a spluttering Toby in his arms.

"Chris… what… how..?"

"I got lonely."

Toby frowned, even as he arched into the slow motion of Chris's hand on his dick. "Sister Pete'll be back any minute!"

"Nah, we got at least fifteen," Chris said.

"Chris…" Toby started, then bit back a moan. "Fuck, that feels good."

"What can I say?" Chris smiled. "You inspire me."

 

**92.  
Title:** In The Open  
**Prompt:** 92 - Picture This (invisible observer, no dialogue)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 27, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

They are linked together even when they are apart. Beecher follows Keller's progress across the quad to the card table. Keller lounges in the chair, his laser-sharp gaze on Beecher betraying his laid-back pose.

When they are together, they touch. Beecher's chair close enough to Keller's for their thighs to press together. Keller's arm rests comfortably on the back of Beecher's chair; when the hacks are otherwise occupied, his fingers stray to the nape of Beecher's neck. His lips brush Beecher's ear when he leans in to speak, and Beecher smiles.

It is intimacy exposed. It is life in Oz.

 

**94.  
Title:** Reflections  
**Prompt:** 94 - Mirror Image  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 27, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Since his release from the casts, Beecher spends a lot of time in front of the mirror. Brushing his teeth. Shaping his beard. Looking himself in the eye and trying to discern just who is staring back. He doesn't recognize the stranger in the glass.

Keller avoids mirrors. He shaves by touch while in the shower, and touches up the spots he missed when Beecher is absent from the pod. He doesn't need a mirror to see himself. He knows exactly who he is, and he stews, and plots, and still he has no idea how to make things right.

 

**95.  
Title:** Heaven Can Wait  
**Prompt:** 95 - Same Name, Different Story  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Six, AU  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Authors Note:** A huge list of movie titles was given for this prompt. The idea was to write something based on the title you choose. I chose the most obvious one. Couldn't resist it. :)

I told Toby before. I don't think things through.

When I pushed away from him, threw myself over the railing, I wanted to reject him, like he rejected me. Punish him, the way he punished me.

But I had time to think, while the docs were filling me with pins and metal.

See, now I know: Toby would've forgiven me. That's what we do… I fuck up, Toby gets pissed. Toby searches for morality, in Oz of all fucking places, and I get pissed. Then he forgives me, and we're together.

Together. It's the only way this story can end.

 

**96.  
Title:** Haunted  
**Prompt:** 96 - The Only Thing to Fear  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Six  
**Written:** August 28, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Tell me why I should move you."

I shrug. "I just… I'd like something on the lower level, that's all."

McManus frowns, pushes angrily at some papers. "Yeah, well, this isn't the Holiday Inn, Beecher!"

I try to remember that McManus is under pressure, too. Keep my voice low, my tone meek. "I know."

McManus huffs out a breath. "Fine. You can move by the end of the day."

I slip out of his office and take deep breaths as I approach the stairs. Avoid looking over the railing, at the spot where--

I just want to live in peace.

 

**97.  
Title:** Dear Toby  
**Prompt:** 97 - My Baby Just Wrote Me a Letter  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** August 27, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"This one's for you, Beecher."

Toby has just returned from his rounds, including protective custody, where he found only a smirking Howell. Cunt. His mouth drops open as he catches the tossed envelope. "What?"

"Go on." Vern smirks. "Read it."

Toby shakes his head, tucks the envelope into his waistband. He doesn't _get_ mail. Not only because Vern holds back every letter, but because everyone he loves on the outside knows it. They don't bother. Right?

The envelope scratches against his skin for the rest of his shift. He doesn't open it until lights out. His skin tingles.

_Dear Toby--_

 

**98.  
Title:** One Grey Dream  
**Prompt:** 98 - 99 Red Balloons  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Authors Note:** The prompt was to name your story with one number, colour, and noun, and then write the drabble around it. It was difficult.  
**Word Count:** 100

In the dream, Holly lives with Angus.

Toby's apartment consists of two rooms. There's a grey-bricked 24-hour pool hall across the street where he sometimes finds himself, tracks pants pulled on over pyjama bottoms, drinking diet coke.

The walls of his apartment are grey. There are bars on the two small windows, and the light that filters through them is murky. The food he cooks on his hotplate tastes like ash.

Toby blinks awake when Chris touches his arm. The lights are on. A new day in Oz.

Chris's eyes are blue. Toby holds on to that. Holds on tight.

 

**99.  
Title:** When Opportunity Knocks...  
**Prompt:** 99 - In Flagrante Delicto  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 28, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

One moment Toby is watching the dryer spin, the next he is being manhandled between the machines and the wall.

"_Chris_." He tries ineffectually to push away. "The hacks."

"Don't matter," Chris mumbles against his lips. "Gotta have you, baby."

"Oh, _fuck_," Ryan says from the doorway. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for one fucking minute?"

Chris lifts his head. "Get lost, O'Reily," he says lazily.

Ryan slams his laundry basket onto the counter. "You two make me sick, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Keller says. "Fifty bucks to watch the door."

Ryan's eyes glint. "Done."

 

**100.  
Title:** Yearn  
**Prompt:** 100 - Something Old, Something New  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 28, 2009  
**Authors Note:** The prompt was to use the original first prompt from the comm (Chris says "good boy" to Toby) or a new prompt (Daydream Believer). I chose "Good Boy".  
**Word Count:** 100

When I get to the pod he's already gathering up his shit. I push into his space, rub against his back like a fucking dog in heat. "Tobe," I say against his neck.

He tenses, grabs the shampoo. "I have to shower."

He tries to shove past me; I grab his wrist, hold on. "I like you like this. All hot and sweaty."

"I just spent ten days in the hole, Chris. I'm not in the fucking mood!"

Ten days without him. I cup his cock and he arches a brow.

"You could shower with me."

I grin. "Good boy."


End file.
